CORVIN
by Azra'il-Angel-of-Death
Summary: A boy named Joshua Tyler Rideous soon to change to Corvin lived a normal 17 years. but everytihng changes after his 18th birthday, he becomes a vampire. he joins a coven to learn about his past. but he also needs to protect the one he loves. can he?
1. When Given a Choice

(_I need a good title for this story, please. it's an original_)

(_Claimer: all characters and plots belong to me, anyone caught using my characters, ideas, creatures, or plots without my permission will have their story and/or their accounts deleted.)_

_(Note: The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.)_

*When Given a Choice*

There I was, caught in a moment of indecision. The obsessive, psychotic lamia was making me choose between the man who was my father for my entire life, and the woman I recently realized was the one I wanted to spend eternity with. My mentor was muttering incoherent words to me; all sound was lost to me. I thought of how my life had changed between my first seventeen years and my eighteenth; the changes that not everybody goes through. I look to my right to see my new family, my coven, watching me. I took a deep breath and made my decision. May everybody forgive me for my choice.


	2. Happy Birthday prt 1

*Happy Birthday*

January first, 2010, the day before my 18th birthday; I had no plans for it at all, but I was sure that my friends had something set up for my birthday. It was eight in the morning; my father stayed up with some of his friends for New Year's Day. My phone rang, shattering the silence.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Josh."

It was Emily, my long-time friend and classmate.

"Oh, Emily, good morning."

I yawned.

"I knew you were going to be awake, you always are."

I sighed loudly.

"You know me almost too well,"

Emily giggled; I couldn't help but to smile whenever she did. I can't explain it, but she always made my day happier.

"So how was your date last night, Emily?"

She became silent; I knew something bad happened.

"What did he do, Emily?"

"It's nothing, Josh, leave it alone."

My temper rose, she always wanted to avoid violence, which made her an easy target for scum. You know, seventeen-year-old, blonde, about five foot nine, slender, blue eyes; very attractive. But that's what made me protective of her. I've been in five fights already to protect her, and I wasn't going to hesitate on a sixth.

"What did he do, dammit?!"

Her voice began cracking, maybe I pushed too hard.

"He was making out with me and started feeling me up and between my legs; I told him to stop and he called me a slut."

My anger would've blown the roof off my house, Joe was going to pay for that; very dearly.

"Where is he?"

"Josh, it's in the past, it isn't going to happen again."

Emily is one of my best friends, but this is one of those times where I wouldn't care if she was the First Lady.

"Where is he?!"

Emily became silent. She wasn't going to tell me willingly, that's so her; always wanting to prevent conflict. She's going to have to learn that conflict is going to happen, whether she wants it to or not.

"I will call Matt and have him tear the city apart looking for Joe, so tell me where he is!"

Emily began to sob, my heart sank; maybe I was too bloodthirsty.

"He's at his work, the local gun club."

I took a deep breath and exhaled; a gun club is not a place I want to confront Joe, but it's the only opportunity I'll get.

"Okay, Emily, I'm just going to talk to him, that's all."

Emily sniffed; I felt so bad, I made her cry, the last thing I wanted to do after she told me what happened to her.

"Okay, just be careful, Josh, please."

I took a deep breath and exhaled again.

"I will, I- I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and dropped the phone on my bed. I was just about to say that I loved her. Why? She's been my friend my entire life. I shook it off and took a quick shower. I got out of the shower and dressed in my typical clothes, a dark blue tee and a pair of regular fit jeans; I styled my dark brown hair in its usual lazy spike up the front and push back the sides. I grabbed my phone and called my other friend as I headed to my car.

"City Morgue."

"Very funny Matt; I need you to go to the local gun club and keep an eye on Joe."

I got into my dark navy 2006 Dodge Charger and started the engine.

"Sure, why?"

He yawned, I obviously woke him up, but I didn't have time for his usual slow wake-up routine.

"I need to have a discussion with him."

"Ooh, what kind of discussion?"

I sighed loudly, annoyed; Matt was always goofy, that's why he was my friend, but right now was time to be serious.

"What kind of discussions do I always bring you for?!"

"Ooh, my favorite; may I ask why we're discussing with Joe?"

I exhaled and changed my voice to a more serious tone, praying Matt would get the picture.

"He hurt Emily, now I'm going to hurt him."

"Dude, that's cold; yeah, I'll be there!"

I hung up and focused on driving there, and how exactly I was going to hurt Joe.


	3. Happy Birthday prt 2

-Part 2-

An hour later, I pulled into the gun club's parking lot. I saw Matt sitting on the hood of his Challenger, waiting. I got out of my car and shut the door.

"Is he still in there?"

Matt nodded his head and jumped off his car's hood; I jogged to the glass door and yanked it open.

"Joe!"

Bang! I moved my head just in time to see a bullet shatter the glass door. I looked to see Joe hiding behind the front counter holding a rifle, coward; I could only glared at him.

"I know why you're here; you're here to stick up for your slut girlfriend!"

He fired again and missed; I pulled out my dad's .45 Colt that I brought just in case and shot Joe right in the shoulder. He cried out and fell behind the counter; I approached and leaned over it.

"It hurts being shot, doesn't it?"

I grabbed Joe and dragged him outside. Matt was standing outside with a rope; I brought Joe to him and motioned for Matt to tie Joe up. Joe said a few choice curses until I kicked him in the shoulder I shot.

"Ow! What's your problem?!"

You mean besides you shooting at me? Joe was on his knees, spitting venomous words at me. I crouched down to his level, grabbed his shoulder, and squeezed; he cried out like a weakling.

"This is how it's going to go, Joe; you're going to call Emily and apologize; you will not ask for a second chance, you're going to say you got into an accident here and leave Matt and me out of your excuse, and you're going to keep your mouth shut on what happened here."

I gave Joe's shoulder a final squeeze and let him go. Matt untied him and picked him up; I glared at Joe one last time.

"Get him to a hospital."

Matt nodded, took Joe to his Challenger, and drove away; I got in my Charger and drove home. I just got out of my car onto my yard when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Joshua, what did you do?"

It was Emily, and she sounded angry; she only used my first name when she was angry.

"What are you talking about, Emily?"

"Joe called me and apologized."

I couldn't help but smirk at the news, Joe wasn't that dumb after all.

"Well, good; I told him to."

"Then why is he in the hospital?"

I forgot to breathe for a minute; she wasn't supposed to know that. Maybe Joe was as dumb as I thought.

"He's in the hospital?"

"I heard a nurse tell him to turn off his phone."

I started breathing again. I just dodged a bullet, no pun intended.

"That's terrible; did he tell you why?"

"He said something about an accident at the gun club, while assembling the rifles."

I failed to fight off a grin; for Joe, that was a pretty impressive story.

"Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"

My grin faded; I heard her groan.

"You shot him, didn't you, Josh?"

"In my defense, he shot at me first, twice!"

Emily groaned again; I hated when she was upset, especially at me.

"Josh, he could've killed you! You know I couldn't live with that!"

"But he didn't, all right?! You don't have to worry about me, Emily!"

She was silent; it scared me a little.

"I know I don't have to, Josh, but I do anyway."

I exhaled slowly; I needed to calm down since she was calm.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I know I shouldn't have done it."

"I know, but I'm glad you did,"

I finally smiled; I got her to stop being upset, I think.

"I'll talk to you later, Josh."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then."

I waited for her to hang up.

"And Josh?"

"Yeah?"

I heard what seemed like the longest silence ever until she finally spoke again.

"I love you."

A nuclear bomb could have exploded next to me and I wouldn't have noticed. I tried to keep my breath.

"You- you love me?"

I could almost see her nod as she responded.

"Yeah."

I finally lost my breath; I panted as I tried to regain it and respond.

"I love you, too, Emily."

I heard her take a deep breath.

"I know, Josh, I know."

I regained my breath and tried not to pass out.

"Bye, Emily."

"Bye, Josh"

I hung up and dropped my phone on my bed. I had no idea how I got there; I must've walked there on auto-pilot while I was talking to Emily. I looked at my clock; it read 10:30 A.M.

"Only 10:30? What am I going to do for the rest of the day?"

I ended up sitting on the edge of my bed during most of the day, thinking about Emily and me; how we grew up together. I must've completely lost track of time, because the next thing I knew, it was 11:00 P.M. when I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Dude, Josh!"

It was Matt, he sounded really panicked.

"What is it, Matt?"

"I just saw Emily walk into the night club, and some guys were following her inside!"

I hung up, ran outside, jumped in my car and took off straight to the night club. It took me fifty-five minutes to get to the night club and park. I ran to the entrance just to be stopped by the bouncer.

"You have to be eighteen, kid."

"Five minutes, just let me in! I'm eighteen in five minutes!"

I tried to go through, but the bouncer stopped me; I hated that guy already.

"Five minutes won't kill you, kid."

I groaned in frustration; five minutes might not kill me, but it could be the end of Emily. After the longest five minutes of my life, the bouncer let me through. I ran through the crowd, looking for Emily.

"Emily, Emily?!"

The music died down a little and I was grabbed from behind; I turned my head to see one of the DJ's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome tonight's VIP, Josh Rideous!"

There was applause and I stood there, shocked; that is until Emily approached me with a smile. She planned this whole thing with Matt. She got on her tiptoes and kissed me; most of the crowd cheered and laughed. I smiled at Emily.

"Could you not scare me like that again, please?"

Emily giggled as she smiled at me. God, how I came to love that smile. I leaned down and kissed her, and then we danced to the music. Emily turned around and leaned against me as we moved to the music; my hands placed themselves on Emily's hips. I pressed my lips against her neck and her hand placed itself on the back of my neck. Several hours later, we were wiped out from the dancing; Emily and I were standing outside.

"I had a great time tonight, Emily, thank you."

Emily smiled at me; I loved her smile even more now.

"I have something else for you, Josh."

She handed me a wrapped box; I unwrapped it and opened the box. There was a necklace with a symbol on it.

"This is so cool, Emily,"

I smiled at her.

"What does the symbol mean?"

"It's a symbol of courage,"

Emily took hold of my hand.

"So you don't have to show it yourself."

I laughed as Emily put my new necklace on my neck; she took her time and kissed my neck when she was done. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Emily."

Emily playfully placed her hand on my chest, my muscles twitched at her touch.

"You mean later today?"

I smiled.

"You know me almost too well."

She giggled and we kissed one more time; Emily almost danced to her car and opened her door. She blew me a kiss and waved before she got in her car and drove off; I waved back and began to walk by an alley.

"She's so beautiful; isn't she?"

I spun towards the alley to see a dark figure approach me.

"My, have you grown, Joshua."

"Who are you?"

A man emerged from the shadows.

"You don't remember me? I'm not surprised; after all, it's been five years exactly when we last spoke."

I combed through my memory to find this man.

"You- you're Alexander Michael Corvinus; you told me I wasn't human."

The man smiled.

"Very good, Joshua,"

I clenched my fists.

"Listen to me, you're changing, right now; you don't know it yet, but you will soon."

I grabbed him by his shirt and brought him face-to-face.

"What the hell am I, then?"

Corvinus was in my hands before I blinked, then after I blinked, he was three feet away and my hands were holding air.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

I blinked again and he disappeared.

"Try not to scream when the pain comes."

I glared as I looked for Corvinus; he was nowhere to be found. I walked to my car and drove home. I turned onto my street when I felt a slight pain in my chest, then I just parked in front of my house when the pain became unbearable. I locked my doors and crawled to the back of my car; I grabbed my .45 Colt and made sure it was loaded. All I could think about, as the pain grew and consciousness faded, was the possibility of never seeing Emily again; my vision faded and went black.


End file.
